


【杜铁】谁之过

by Aarashikage



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarashikage/pseuds/Aarashikage
Summary: Shall I stayWould it be a sinIf I can't help falling in lovewith you部分灵感来源于此，感觉这几句所包含的感情也是非常灵魂了，所以就拿这个当summary





	【杜铁】谁之过

对于Tony Stark来说，世界上的过错分为两种：在他不知不觉中发生的，以及他眼睁睁看着发生的。这样的划分看起来简单易懂一目了然，但是具体到他和毁灭博士上床这件事，Tony向来行之有效的判断准则失灵了。  
等事情真正到了覆水难收的地步，Tony遗憾地发现已经没有人能准确地指出一切是怎样开始的。没有一个具体的日期或是一个意义非凡的事件，好像有一段关系凭空出现，一端连到他，另一端连到Doom，他们从此成为彼此的地下情人。  
地下情人这个概念对于Tony来说非常陌生。他倒从不缺情人，只是他的情人个个光明正大，哪天把他们之间的性事向小报透露一二也不是不可能。因此，一开始他有些不习惯这种相处模式也在情理之中。  
没有鲜花，没有烛光晚餐，也没有探戈舞步般你进我退的试探。没有甜言蜜语——甚至没有语言。他们的性爱像是弹道一样笔直，干脆，直击红心。要么Tony穿上背景投影反声呐装甲直接飞上毁灭城堡的塔楼，要么Doom从墙里走进他的卧室。无论何时，看到身着全套银甲披风的Doom出现在面前始终令人为之一震。他走向Tony，盔甲解除发出一点细微的声音。裸露在空气中的一只手握住面甲摘下。然后，刚刚在Tony有机会目睹他的真容前一刻，所有光线都被魔法抽离。墨一样的黑暗里，Tony与Doom接吻。

当然，Tony Stark有一份责任，对此他供认不讳。毕竟和Doom睡的是他不是别人。他们往往像两只在小巷里狭路相逢的猫，扑上来气势汹汹地交缠一番后就干净利落地分开，蹿回属于各自的一片夜色之中。  
为了保证一切的轻松愉快，还有一些“条约”被一本正经地确定。对于Doom，是不许在床上使用魔法；对于Tony，则是不许窥探Doom的真容。于是，黑暗成了他必须接受的附加条件。还有一些不言自明的双向条款：不干涉彼此的生活，各自谨慎不泄露这段关系。剩下的部分，他们当然玩得开心。

女孩在结束一吻时俏皮地舔过Tony的嘴唇，鼻子里呼出意犹未尽的叹息。“我要回家了。”她呢喃道，“晚安，Tony。”  
这并非告别，而是邀请。她是个年轻可爱的学者，Tony喜欢的金发碧眼，第二性征突出。如果Tony再索求一个吻，那么他一定不能拒绝和她过夜，但在天亮前离开，然后从此不再和她有任何联系。  
但Tony没有。他目送女孩子走进公寓楼 倒车离开。他告诉她：“抱歉，亲爱的。可是我今晚已经有约了。”他的确有约。十五分钟后，Tony和Doom倒在床垫里，摸索着脱去彼此的衣物。  
Tony的裤子早就被蹬到了不知道什么地方，但Doom的皮带扣意外地卡得极紧。Tony还在那个金属扣子上忙活的时候，Doon已经着手解开他的衬衣扣子。过窄的扣眼让扣子一颗比一颗难弄。Tony在一声清脆的刺啦里感觉自己被上半身被短暂地提起来，然后就是纽扣蹦在地板上的声音。  
“啊，你得赔我。”Tony 说话时已经解开了皮带扣，顺着摸他大腿的动作退下了Doom的裤子，一脚把它踢到床脚。  
“我当然会。”Doom一拍他的屁股，示意他转身，他要从后面来。Tony本不想承认他已经相当熟练。但他翻转身体的动作那么流畅自然，比巴甫洛夫的狗还巴甫洛夫。但他来不及自恨太久，因为Doom坚硬发热的下体抵了过来。  
“你慢点，我今天累了。”Tony在最后一刻放弃般地说，“况且我也不是真的是铁打的。”

某些日子里，Tony也会造访拉特维尼亚，Doom的地盘。说起来荒唐——穿盔甲飞上四个半小时去约炮。但Tony一丝不挂地穿盔甲时，可不这么想。细微而坚定的冲动鼓舞着他，或者说强迫着他。像一根钢丝绕遍了他整一颗心脏，在他试图不去理会他的欲望时，就慢慢地绞紧，直到他的心脏发痛，渗出血来。所以他终于在和Doom简单的沟通后，悄无声息地飞进他的卧室，像一尾鱼游回幽暗而熟悉的深海。  
“我迟到了。”Tony说着褪去了身上的铁壳，同时感受到Doom触碰他身体时的惊讶。他的手上下摸过Tony背上大片光裸的皮肤，再三确认后才问：“你什么都没穿？”  
“反正都得脱掉，干嘛费事。”Doom身上的是又凉又滑的织物，摸起来像真丝，很可能是他的睡衣——Tony都要觉得这很可爱了。这个不成型的念头让他决定稍微温柔点。他跪在床沿，捧起Doom的脑袋吻他，手脱下他的衣服，另一只手一遍遍地梳过他的头发。他的头发又粗又韧，硬硬地卷在Tony手掌下。  
鬼使神差一般，一个不合时宜的问题从Tony嘴里冒出来：“你的头发是什么颜色？”Tony发现他正用气音说话。在孩提时代，要求分享秘密小朋友们总用这样的悄悄话语调保证绝不将之外传。  
“你问这个干什么？”  
“想知道就问啊。”  
Doom偏头打断了他们的吻。跪着的Tony比坐着的他稍高一些。他听到Doom的呼吸平复下一点，均匀地拂在他脖子上。过了一会儿，他默不作声地低下头，把Tony压到床上，吻起Tony的胸口。Tony的手指仍在他发间，手指卷起发梢又轻轻扯开。  
可能他不想说。可能他不会说了。Tony这样想。  
“是黑色的。”温热的话语落在Tony胸口，让他感到一阵悸动。他躺在床上，仰头对着黑暗发出无声的呼喊，感觉自己变得更硬了。  
“是完全的，彻底的黑，还是在阳光下会变成棕色的黑？”他压下嗓子里的颤抖，自持地追问。  
Doom贴在他胸口的面部在动，他是笑了吗？“是完全，彻底那种。”  
真漂亮。Tony想。他还想知道更多：“你的眼睛呢？我赌是绿色的。像你这种无可救药的自恋型人格，就该把眼睛的颜色泼到披风上，然后顶着到处招摇。”  
“Stark，你在得寸进尺。”Doom捏了一下他的腰，用一个吻把他更深地按进床褥间，切回正题。  
那次做爱和以往不同，Tony在想象Doom的面孔。他的手指告诉他Doom有高高的眉骨和鼻梁，脸颊上没有月球表面一样的伤疤。他的拇指试图描摹出Doom的唇形，却误打误撞地摸进了他温热湿润的口腔。Doom的舌头被他压在指腹下，他的牙齿不轻不重地在Tony手指上咬住。如果这还不算调情，那么什么才是？Tony被撩拨的不行，差点一个没忍住交代在这关头。但Doom很快就发现了在他脸上摸来摸去的双手的真是意图。他无情地在不满的哼哼声中拉开Tony的手，拇指离开口腔时，Doom不怀好意地吮过指尖，舌尖轻快地舔过他的指腹。  
那一下子让Tony如遭雷击，颤声叫着射了自己一小腹。

从那之后，事情开始越来越复杂。  
如果复仇者联盟不用在联合国大会上维护治安，如果拉特维尼亚不是一个成员国，如果Doom还没放弃扶持那个傀儡首相，那么Tony还可以在更长的一段日子里，不必在床上以外的任何地方碰到毁灭博士。  
他穿着闪亮的银甲，墨绿色披风扫地。Tony确信这一身是精心打理过的，也以此为理由多看了好几眼。钢铁侠的面甲后没人能追寻他的目光，所以他肆无忌惮地把另一套精密的人体外骨骼欣赏了个够。  
是美国队长的声音打断了他：“我看到毁灭博士进入会场。收到回复。”  
我还不是看到了。Tony附和了一句“收到”，从大楼中央的天井飞出去。内部有Steve和Clint坐镇，娜塔莎在制高点暗中进行保护。Tony  
和Sam把守空中，Hulk和Thor各自看住一个地面主要入口——听起来合情合理毫无纰漏。

然而现场出现了一堆Doombot。  
这必然是Doom本人的手笔。队长他们在Natasha的增援下很快制服了坐在席位上的Doom，毫不意外地发现那是个做工精良的Doombot。真的Doom在他们面面相觑之际走上演讲台，进行了“拉特维尼亚不容许任何外来势力渗透，违者将直面Doom的愤怒”为主题的简短讲话。与此同时，Tony正被四个Doombot组成的小队追得满天飞。Thor引来闪电对付自己周身的敌人，但攻击范围有限。Hulk倒是用蛮力徒手就拆掉了几个Doombot。眼见天上飞的Sam就快被一个Doombot抓住脚踝，他顺势挥起手上的残骸就向纠缠猎鹰的Doombot砸去。但他用力过猛，达到了一箭双雕的效果：Doombot击中了Doombot，然后继续往前飞直到击中Sam。猎鹰在空中翻滚坠落，然后惊呼着“不不不不不要”的Tony抓住了他损坏的翅膀。他划出一道减弱惯性伤害的弧线，把Sam轻轻搁在地上。他满脸沾着血侧躺在残破的装备里，Tony不敢再碰他哪怕一下。Friday把Sam的受伤情况投在面甲内部，同时提醒Tony，他背后的Doombot没有放弃追击。  
Tony反手用斥力炮轰了其中一个Doombot一脸，愤怒的岩浆在他心里翻滚，而他的脑袋反而变得愈加冷静。他让Friday把Sam的位置发给其余的队友，自己把战线拉上天空，火力全开又不无狼狈地同时与四个Doombot周旋。他击毁了一个破机器人的动力装置，又用大功率武器消灭了另一个。当Friday提醒他能量有限时，他还在和剩下两个缠斗。  
“Tony，现在你还可以用剩余能量安全返回地面，但再往后就难说了。我觉得这是撤退的最好时机。”  
Tony没有回答，也没听Friday的。他用全力打断了一个Doombot的半截身体，死死抓住它覆盖着面具的脸。  
“有种自己来啊！懦夫！”Tony大吼着，手上加力捏碎了银色的面具。他松开手，同时迎来背后的一记痛击。

没有平民伤亡，所有政要有序撤离会场，会议改期进行。这个消息让复仇者们多少松了口气：任务不算成功，到底也算不上失败。没想到坏消息很快也到了：五眼联盟有一位特工在会场遭到袭击，随身携带的机密文件被盗。其中有一份名单，记录了大量特工的信息。虽然并无证据表明这个事件与白天的袭击有直接关系，但是听Maria Hill的语气，相关政府官员十有八九已经直接把账算在了复仇者们头上。  
Sam有三根肋骨骨折，额头上破了一条口，没能出席当晚的会议。但无论他在不在，都无法改变会议桌上“Victor von Doom怎么还不死”的低气压。Steve在小结时重点批评了Tony恋战的行为。他固执地要消灭最后一个Doombot，用尽了能源也在所不惜。要不是Thor即时赶到，召唤闪电劈了他一下，那么Tony肯定已经摔成了——  
“罐装肉泥。”Clint严肃地接嘴。Tony嗤嗤地笑了两声，才发现只有他自己觉得这个好笑。  
后来，他们也谈到了Sam的伤势。和往常一样，每个人都觉得有自己的一份责任。会议室里安静下来，Thor杵着桌上的锤子若有所思；Steve环抱双手背靠桌沿，不时揉一下太阳穴；Hulk抱着膝盖坐在角落，Clint一只手搭在他手上，另一只放在娜塔莎肩头。  
大家都陷在自己的心事里，没人注意到Tony的手机嗡嗡地响了一下。他拿出手机，还亮着的屏幕上显示Doom发来短信：“我在你房间。”

那天晚上，Tony独自去看了Sam。他在麻醉的效力下睡得很沉。安静的睡颜上，点点伤痕看起来格外扎眼。Tony在他的床前站了很久。离开前，他说：“我很抱歉，兄弟，真的非常非常抱歉。”  
他垂着头无声无息地离开，坐上电梯，按了一个更高的楼层。电梯显示的楼层不断往上跳，Tony却觉得自己这是在坠入地狱。Doom的吻和Sam受伤的瞬间，暴露了身份的情报员，Doombot在他的脑子里撞来撞去，搅得世界上最聪明的脑瓜乱作一团。他心烦意乱地推开房门，灯光下站着全副武装的毁灭博士。白天他捏爆的面具正借尸还魂一般在灯下闪闪发光。  
“滚出去。”Tony被脱口而出的话吓了一跳，但他知道自己的角色完全允许他这么说。是了，他的角色，他的角色正操纵他的嘴巴说话，“我们还没完呢。滚出去。”  
“你何必迁怒于我？”Doom听起来还真有那么点困惑，“你我各有立场，我以为我们早已有此共识。”  
“去你的狗屁共识。这他妈就是个天大的错误！你都干了什么？你差点杀了我的朋友，破坏我的任务。然后现在，你来找我上床？”他逼自己一口气说完，就像一个意志不坚定的教士不得不对自己诵念教义来抵御深渊般的诱惑。  
“难道你在奢望我痛哭流涕地向你忏悔我的过错？你的话是说给自己的，Stark.你责备你自己远胜于责备我。”Doom残忍的声音像手术刀一样从容流畅地划开他的伪装。但或许是看到了Tony的畏缩，他决定稍稍留下一些余地，“你想从我这里知道什么？”  
“间谍名单，你要那个干什么？”  
“他们中有人要渗透拉特维尼亚。我会阻止他们。”Doom说。  
“你可能会杀了他们。”  
“是的，可能会。也可能不会。你也会为你的国家和你的复仇者联盟做同样的事情，你我都深知如此。这是立场问题，从无对错可言。Stark，好好想想。”Doom听起来客观冷静。他的声音比他面具上的表情还要毫无波动，这让Tony恨他。他都快想念起曾经环绕在他周身的蛇蝎女郎了，她们好歹知道把坏事做在暗处。可是Doom就这样坏得坦坦荡荡偏偏又那么理直气壮，对他也毫不留情。可是Tony喜欢他，哪怕是他用真相狠狠地鞭笞他的痛处的时候——特别是那样的时候。他会一边在心灵的痛苦里辗转，一边兴奋地想，终于有人看出来了。真相就是如此，我就是如此。这样畸形的感情让他对Doom着迷，总有一天他会为这份难以自持付出代价。  
那天是今天吗？  
Tony想从心里再找到一丝怒火作为继续和Doom对抗的底气，但那一点点火星式微的模样更像是撤退的信号。Tony看到了前面的败局，于是他后退一步，走出房间。  
“你走吧。我不能信任你，我甚至不知道你是不是个他妈的Doombot。”Tony自嘲地笑笑，“你那么喜欢Doombot，又做得那么好，怎么不派个Doombot来和我搞呢？”  
Doom也许叹了口气，一声若有若无的，轻轻的叹息。“你知道我不会那样对你。”Doom说，“你早就知道，所以长久以来你没有拒绝的我，所以你今晚照常赴约。如果你对你自己有我对你一半的了解或者坦诚，我们就不必在此刻浪费口舌。”  
他向Tony走过来，走到一个绝对太近了的距离。然后和往常一样，光线被抽离，Tony听面甲解除的咔哒声，然后他的对手用一个吻让他由内而外溃不成军。他惊慌失措的双手躲开Doom冰冷的盔甲，抓住他的披风。  
所以，那一天就是今天了。  
“脱掉。”Tony用指节敲Doom的盔甲，“脱掉，现在就脱，快点脱掉。”他不想面对盔甲，那时刻提醒着他自己所做的一切是多么恶劣和不可思议，让他害怕，让他想死在令人窒息的悖德感中。但他想要Doom，他想碰到盔甲下温暖的躯体，在黑暗中拥有他，一次又一次。  
Doom难得地从善如流了一次，他血肉之躯的温度和味道一时间成了Tony拥有的所有真实。这是个大错，显而易见的。但Tony Stark犯错又不是一天两天了，多这一次不多，少这一次不少。Tony想着，急切地再次吻上Doom。  
也许他迷恋的是另一个人？这个念头该死的俗气，但当他不那么努力地逃避，这样的想法总会追上他。也许他喜欢的Doom和复仇者们熟知的Doom并不是同一个，他们拥有不同的皮囊，不同的欲望。入侵大会的Doom不会和Tony上床，吻Tony的Doom不是阴谋家。Tony一会儿胡思乱想，一会儿又被盘旋在身体各个部位的欲望抓紧。Doom让他骑在身上，由他来控制节奏。这个体位让Doom进的太深，Tony冒着冷汗坐了半分钟才慢慢动起来。Doom的手在他腰际留恋，吻去他胸前渗出想汗。  
要是Doom能粗鲁一点，不要用摸的话而是狠狠地掐我的皮肉，或者在我准备好之前就狠狠顶进来，操得我叫都叫不出来——Tony骑着Doom，咬牙切齿地想——就，别这样，别这么温柔，别搞得像我真能爱上你一样。  
高潮来得比以往迟，但持续得更久。Tony全身都薄薄的出了汗，两具身体严丝合缝地贴合在一起，在快感的冲刷里抱紧彼此。好像过了一年Tony才找回自己的脑子，迷迷糊糊地想起自己好像是叫出了Doom的名字。  
Tony靠着他，对方也乐得让他坐在胯部，让他靠着，手有一搭没一搭地摸Tony汗湿的背和头发。他们像两块积木一样扣在一起，过了很久都没人说话。Tony胆大包天地再次试着去摸Doom的嘴巴，没有遭到阻拦。相反，Doom顺势对在他的手腕和手心吻了又吻。然而这也是温存的极限了。Doom推了推Tony的肩膀：“我得走了。”  
于是Doom走进黑暗，像是溶解在其中一样。

之后的很长一段时间，Tony和Doom断了联系。可能是他们都在忙自己的事情，可能是一切的认真程度突然超过了他们可以接受的范围，于是他们像被火焰灼伤的飞蛾一样一头砸进了安全的黑暗。也可能是，这段莫名其妙的关系就和出现时一样莫名其妙地就消失，没有留下任何肉眼可见的痕迹。  
那些痕迹在Tony的意识深处，他自己都不愿意多去触及的地方。每当他看着微波炉里旋转加热的食物，百无聊赖地度过慢两分钟时；当他慢慢转动热水开关，等待一个亲肤的温度时；当他把重心从左脚换到右脚又从右脚换到左脚地等电梯时；当他站在咖啡机前，盯着机器缓缓注满一整杯咖啡时——Tony总想起Doom。这种想念并不扰人，只是像被碾得极细极细的粉末，撒在他的生活上，密密地填满思想微小的空隙。  
更多的迹象指向一个写在他鼻子上的事实。  
有一次Tony自己开车到神盾局去做任务报告。不习惯看到那么多车挤在同一条街上的Tony不耐烦地在车流里穿来穿去，直到红灯迫使他停在斑马线前。  
冥冥之中，有一种力量在催促他向人行道看过去。一个黑色卷发的男人也看着他，深眼窝，高鼻梁。Tony的手自己动起来摘下墨镜——他想好好看看他的眼睛，那看上去不像绿色——噢，不是绿色也没关系，当然没关系。他穿着一身不甚出彩的西装，却和身边的纽约客们区分开来。况且他就这样看着Tony。  
Tony推开车门直接走下来，不顾身后响成一片的鸣笛声，大步走向那个男人。他没叫出他的名字，那是他的秘密。Tony希望他能听懂自己的目光，他的每一个动作里未能发出声音的言语：我知道你的秘密了，那么这也将是我的秘密。我会守口如瓶，绝不告诉任何人，绝不。  
那个人也向他走过来。Tony几乎屏住了呼吸，巨大的希望逐渐充盈他的心脏，像一个越吹越大的气球，大到气球皮都快变透明，然后“砰”地炸裂。他们擦肩而过。  
绿灯亮了。Tony狼狈地冲回车里，猛踩油门逃离那里。我不该怀有期待。我在期待什么？Tony感觉多一个陌生人在他身体里拷打他，要他老实交代。我是个无神论者，但是Loki在上也无所谓了，神啊拜托拜托拜托我一点也不想爱上Doom我一点也不想。

还好，复仇者联盟的事和斯塔克工业的事很快找上门来，缠得他完全脱不开身。  
Tony瞎折腾的精神来了，那么他就是无法阻挡的。他张罗着为神盾局在东海岸的所有重要办公区换上了斯塔克工业研发的新能源，着手筹建复仇者基地，出席一个又一个的新品发布会，还有准备参加三个月后的世界科学家大会。  
空闲下来的时候，他还是会想起Doom，但那样的时间毕竟少之又少。有一次Maria Hill通知复仇者们去参加一个超级英雄人权组织主办的心理干预主题活动。她才刚开了个头，Tony的盔甲就咔咔地从身上长了出来。  
“Stark，你不能翘掉这个，否则那群人非得在神盾局门口游行静坐，也许还会自焚。”Maria戒备地看着他，“还有，你要是敢从窗户里飞出去你就完蛋了。”  
于是Tony不负众望地从窗户里飞了出去，撂下一句：“我可没打算让他们读我的脑子。”这部分源于他对心理学片面的认知，但大半是做贼心虚。当他飞进一大团湿漉漉的云彩，惊魂未定地回望，Tony明明白白地想到，这下没人会知道我想着Victor von Doom了。  
至此，Tony几乎肯定，Doom对他的生活已经不够成任何影响。和他过去的许许多多情人一样，他来过又离开，留下些许不痛不痒的触动潜伏在生活的拐角处。虽然他仍会无比清晰地感受到Doom存在过的痕迹，虽然他不得不承认他花了更长时间来拜托Doom对他的影响。但是没关系，一切都会过去。

世界科学家大会如期举行。Tony难得的听话了一次，和其他科学家一样规规矩矩地坐飞机而不是穿盔甲一路飞到瑞士。那只是他违背本性的开始。此后他住进主办方安排的酒店，每天出席该露面的活动。除了改不了在观众面前插科打诨的毛病和熬夜的坏习惯，Tony乖顺到令Pepper担心他是不是生病了。  
来到瑞士的第四天晚上，Tony彻夜未眠想推翻之前的思路来给Cap设计一个更实用的盾牌回收装置。通宵并非他的本意，但时间就是这样一小时又一小时地把他推进了新一天。他沉迷在思绪里，直到嗡嗡的信息提示音打断了他。  
“一个半个小时后见。”是Doom。  
Tony皱了皱眉，回复他：“你疯了，我在瑞士。”  
“所以我会在一个半小时后到瑞士找你。”  
Tony该拒绝他的。飞一个半小时来打炮，什么行为艺术？他把手机往桌子上的图纸堆里一扔，感到久违的焦躁和兴奋一起缓缓漫上来。他想起Cap，所有人的好队长。他温和而又不乏严厉的眼睛，还有其他朋友们，他们什么也不知道，哪怕Tony曾有不下十次翘掉各种集体活动只为和Doom上床，他们都还以为这只是他的破烂性格在作祟。他们什么也不知道。  
和Doom有关的一切总是刺痛着他，也诱惑着他。向来如此。  
所以Tony Stark 今天要放鸽子了。他原是受邀发表早餐演讲的。  
他向Doom回复了肯定的答案，两手一推桌沿，任电脑椅自由地滑进宽敞的五子。五个小轮子停止转动时，他透过窗帘间的窄缝看到阿尔卑斯山上升起了明亮的红日——温暖灿烂的太阳啊，世间所有赞美都该都归于它。Tony歪着头直视那金红的光芒，暗暗感叹这样的美好。但是想到不久后即将吞没他的黑暗，他就快要在灭顶的悖德感与情欲中颤抖起来。


End file.
